wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 3.2.0 (undocumented changes)
This article lists all of Patch 3.2.0's undocumented changes. See the main article for the official list of documented changes. Raids and Dungeons * The difficulty is now organised differently. In the menu (after rightclicking on your Portrait) you see: ** Dungeon Difficulty *** 5 Player *** 5 Player (Heroic) ** Raid Difficulty *** 10 Player *** 25 Player *** 10 Player (Heroic) *** 25 Player (Heroic) Items: General * Item Comparison: You can now compare an item link to an item equipped in the same slot. Holding Shift will show a summary of the stat changes. Non-Combat pets New non-combat pets (listed out specifically): Mounts * The cost to purchase a mount has also been lowered: Zarhym}} ** Land mount, 60% speed: Reduced to from ** Epic land mount, 100% speed: Reduced to from ** Regular flying mount, 60/150% speed: Reduced to from ** Epic flying mount, 100/280% speed: Reduced to from * Level 20 players will get a mail with an item that begins a quest. The quest will send them to the capital of their race. * Cold Weather Flying - level 80 characters will be able to buy a tome called Tome of Cold Weather Flying which allows characters of level 68 to learn the spell, making flight in Northrend possible from an earlier level.http://blue.mmo-champion.com/1/18312416138-just-discovered-cold-weather-flying-at-68.html * It seems that just like ground mounts, flying mounts also had their cast time reduced to 1.5 sec. World Events * Darkmoon Faire has been removed from the world events list. * Pilgrim's Bounty and Day of the Dead are new world events, occurring after Hallow's End but before the Feast of Winter Veil. Druids *Changing your form now has an extra sound. Hunters * Explosive Trap now lasts 30 seconds (Old - 1 min). Paladin *Protection **Shield of Righteousness wording has been changed from "causes Holy damage equal to 100% of your block value" to "causes Holy damage based on your block value." Warlocks *Shadowflame does not work on test dummies. Warrior *Protection **Shield Block has been reverted to - Increases your chance to block and block value by 100% for 10 sec. NPCs *Ursangous has a new bear model. Professions *All ranks of the following can no longer be applied to items higher than level 165, or basicaly any items. **Enhance Blunt Weapon **Sharpen Blade **Consecrated Weapons **Shadow Oil **Frost Oil **Minor Wizard Oil **Minor Mana Oil *Sharpen Weapon - Critical can no longer be applied to items higher than level 165, or basicaly any items. Engineering * now requires x 2, x 20, x 20, x 8. Leatherworking * now requires x 40. * now requires x 3, x 12. Jewelcrafting *In the next major content patch we will be removing the prismatic quality of the jewelcrafter-only gems. Like other gems, they will have to match the socket color to receive a socket bonus. When this change occurs, players with qualifying jewelcrafting skill will be provided a yet to be determined amount of as compensation. Bornakk |date=2009-06-12}} Dungeons and raids * Vault of Archavon ** Koralon the Flame Watcher, the third boss added to the west wing of Vault of Archavon. References 3.2.0